


Words

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Talking, and roofs, and the sky, it is very important, these idiots just need to freaking talk, you could take it as sarumi-ish if you want idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slates are gone, their powers too, and now, in this time of confusion and peace, Yata and Fushimi finally have the time for a long-overdue talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(really, really short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

"I haven't forgiven you yet. Just so you know," Yata states, and Fushimi sighs a long-suffering sigh.  
  
The two are up on HOMRA's roof, in the early dark of winter with only the moon and the lights of the city to illuminate them. It's cold, but that never bothered them on all the nights they'd come up here before, when the chaos of the Red clan grew too much for Fushimi to bear, and he would flee up into the night, with Yata at his heels because no matter how much the other wanted to stay downstairs and be with their new clan, his old friend always, always came first.  
  
It never bothered them then, and it doesn't bother them now.  
  
Fushimi sighs again, and Yata continues.  
  
"Not for leaving m—us. I guess I forgave you for that a long time ago. But I don't forgive you for going on a suicide mission without even telling me." He folds his arms, and for the second time says, "I would have spent the rest of my life thinking you're a traitor."  
  
For the second time, Fushimi shrugs and looks away. "I _am_ a traitor."  
  
Yata scoffs and steps over, sitting down beside him to rest his back against the railings. "Bullshit. You're perfect for the Blues, anyone can see that. HOMRA was never the right place for you. I may be stupid, but I know that much." He leans back further, tilting his head to look up at the sky. "That's why you joined the Blues. Because you belong with them. And that's fine. Just don't go around acting like you're some some kind of heartless playboy, hopping from clan to clan as you please, because you're not. You're not special. You're just another dumbassed clansman who cares too much about their King, like the rest of us."  
  
For a moment, Yata sees a hint of a smile flash across Fushimi's face, but he covers it up with a scowl. "What do you know? I might be exactly that."  
  
"Right." Yata draws out the vowel. "That's why you haven't left SCEPTER 4 even though the Slates were destroyed. That's why you risked a near-certain death mission for the Blue King."  
  
"I didn't do it for him," Fushimi mutters reproachfully, looking away, and Yata wants him to say it again, louder, because it's been long enough and it's about damn time, but for once, he cools his fire and lets it go. It's not like they can go back to normal so quickly, after all.  
  
And, in any case, the more questions are left unanswered now, the more words left unspoken, the more meetings they'll need to get through all of them.  
  
And maybe, whether in a week or a year, when everything that needs to be said has been—maybe, they'll find more things to say.

**Author's Note:**

> iWas the ending clear enough? I meant that they'd keep on meeting to say the necessary stuff, and then maybe, after all that was done, they'd still keep on meeting, and go back to being friends. so yeah. 
> 
> idk I wrote this at 11pm, immediately after finished RoK  
> I just felt obligated to do this


End file.
